Daegon
Daegon is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, serving as the sub-boss and the main antagonist of the game's Konquest Mode. About Daegon Serving as the main antagonist of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Daegon is the brother of Taven, son of the Edenian protector god Argus and the prophet Delia, and half-brother of Rain. Contrary to his appearance, he is actually the younger brother of Taven. When Delia foretold the future of the realms as Armageddon, Argus had his sons put into incubation and guarded by two dragons. They would be awakened one day to fight Blaze and save the realms from Armageddon. Appearance Daegon is depicted as a tall, well built man with tan skin and completely bald. On the left side of his face is a dragon tattoo to mirror his brother Taven's, and his left eye is blinded while a long scar runs over his right eye, and he has a small goatee on his chin. He wears no shirt, only a black belt with a golden sigil of the Red Dragon clan on it, suspenders connected to his shoulder armor, arm guards with spikes and a long red cape with gold linings and another gold Red Dragon sigil embroided on the back. He wears red pants with gold linings and black boots with studs along their fronts. Although Daegon looks much older than Taven, he is actually Taven's younger brother. This is explained by the fact that Daegon was awakened centuries ago. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities As the son of the Edenian god Argus and the sorceress Delia, Daegon is one of the most powerful kombatants in the Mortal Kombat series. Like his brother Taven, he possesses the ability to control fire, most likely inherited from his mother, and is proficient in dual wielding his Drakeswords. Signature moves *'Fiery Hands': Daegon blasts a fireball at his opponent. (MK:A) *'Cloak of Avoidance': Daegon spins backwards, then shoots forward with a devastating punch that knocks his opponent back. (MK:A) *'Rushing Shoulder': Daegon charges forward and crouches, ramming his opponent with his shoulder. (MK:A) *'Rolling Hatred': Daegon rolls toward his opponent and delivers an uppercut that sends him or her into the air. (MK:A) Trivia *Daegon's name may be a reference to the Middle Eastern deity Dagon. *Similar to Taven, Ed Boon had not yet decided on a name for Daegon prior to E3 2006, as he was codenamed "Doug".http://media.wii.ign.com/media/845/845775/vids_1.html *Daegon is currently one of the two characters that are only playable in one game, the other being Taven. *Excluding Stage Fatalities and the Kreate-A-Fatality, Daegon is one of seven characters including Blaze, Mokap, Moloch, Chameleon, Khameleon and Onaga never to receive his own finishing move. *Daegon can be seen fighting Kenshi, Frost, Sareena, or Reiko in The Pit Stage in MK 2011. *Daegon is the only new character to have a relic in MK:A's Konquest. *Daegon is one of 4 non-boss characters in Armageddon to not receive an alternate costume, with the others being Meat, Chameleon, and Khameleon. Navigation es:Daegon ru:Дэйгон pt:Daegon Category:Characters Category:Red Dragon Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Background Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:God Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Konquest Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Bosses